


［卫团］游戏、毁灭打击、与拥抱

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

脚步声回响在空洞的房间里，光滑的墙壁反弹着空气振动的频率，宛如平行相对的镜子之间无限延伸的烛光，模糊了时间存在的意义。这里看似稀疏低矮的陈设能提供给杀手还算不错的视野，层层叠叠的门窗墙面又勉强算给人类扳回来一些优势。

这里很安静，没有风声，没有电流声，没有隐藏奇异物种的实验室里非人生物的低号，来自自己本身的噪音是最大的敌人。

属于它的特别之处在于：越是走向深处，鼻腔里充斥的腐臭气息愈甚。这里的冷库无休止地工作着，而抛弃他处的尸体可没有冷柜里的猪肉那样好运气。

弗兰克搓着双手，肩膀抵着地图边缘无人造访房间里的瓷砖墙让身体一点点下滑，他已经尽量避免牵动人类们用毁灭打击留下的创口，但那并不妨碍他由于紧绷肌肉放松下来的一瞬间加深的痛觉。他深呼吸，猛然冲进大脑的腐肉腥臭呛得他咳嗽几声，他逼迫自己噤声并吞下那种条件反射的呕吐感，周围很安静，没有脚步声，这里有电机，但是聪明人绝对不会来。很好，他可以稍微喘口气，就算这之后他得面对失望的恶灵。

他盘腿坐了半晌，蓦地一拳砸在身侧的墙上。

该死，该死的大卫金，他对这里的地形比他还要熟悉，他总能精准找到一条逃生的捷径，把杀手耍的团团转；他的那帮护着他的队友也同样惹人生厌，每每他快能抓住他的时候，他们就像苍蝇一样围绕过来挡得他寸步难行。

而在他放弃他转向下一个目标的时候，他又会主动贴过来干扰他的行动。

该死。

他恨得咬牙切齿却又拿他没办法，认识到这一点的弗兰克悻悻松开拳头，他试着用手去够刺入肩膀的杂物，而指尖触碰到它的同时他就因为疼痛不住地哀嚎起来。

他知道不必期盼人类能对他们手下留情，可是每次他一个人蹲在角落里处理人类们给他留下的“礼物”时总有种淹没他自尊的挫败感。

血应该不再流了，被液体浸透的夹克再次风干后变得比以往坚硬，他抱着肩膀沉思了一会，决定等一下再处理异物和伤口。

他蹭到柜子边缩起双腿，扯开面具，手掌交叠垫在膝盖上，额头贴着手背，整个人蜷成一团。他的旁边就是讲述地图主人故事的一部分腐坏血肉，铁锈味和肉类腐败的气息闷在半封闭的空间发酵，灯光摇曳，多少让周遭的环境添了几分诡谲。但那对于迷雾里的所有人而言都没什么大不了的。

没什么大不了——

有人从天花板的开口跳了下来，弗兰克警觉地抬起头，他没有听见头顶靠近过来的脚步声，这个人从楼上跳下来也没有发出惨叫。

不过他的声音很熟悉，映入他眼中的脸也很熟悉，熟悉得弗兰克想用刀子把他一点点撕碎，碎成谁都认不出来的样子。

“你看起来很狼狈啊，小朋友？”

但那不太理智，他抬起头看着大卫从容不迫的笑容，他知道他敌不过这家伙。无谓的努力只会让他变本加厉地被猎物嘲笑罢了，他不想那样。

“滚去修别处的，别来烦我。”弗兰克不着痕迹地向后挪动了一些，他不习惯，也不喜欢和能战胜自己的人平和交流，面对这样的人，他明白自己就算拿起匕首冲上去也不过是自取其辱。

受制于这里的规则他才有了活路，弗兰克愤愤地想，不然他早就被自己大卸八块了。

“我可不是来修电机的，我被分配的位置是和你玩呢。”大卫耸了耸肩，他的脸上读不出恐惧的情绪，他甚至大大咧咧向坐在地上的弗兰克走了过来。这份从容让弗兰克对他们所扮演的角色定位一时间有些错乱，他摸起自己的小刀直指向企图靠近的人类。

“我警告你别来烦我！我可以放走你们，但如果你再——”

“是‘被迫’放走吧，弗兰克。”闪闪发光的寒刃没有使他退缩，他反而俯下身迎着刀尖凑近弗兰克耳边，手臂搭上年轻人的肩膀，手指轻柔地抚摸刺入身体的物什裸露在外的一节，趁着弗兰克的注意力转移到他威胁性的动作并且由于惊恐开始浑身颤抖的间隙，他擒住他的手腕反扭，刀柄应着一声痛呼飞脱出主人的手掌。

失去尖牙的狼毫无气势可言。逃跑的选项出现在杀手脑中的那一刻起，弗兰克已然在他和大卫的博弈中一败涂地。

“混——呃啊啊！”肩膀上传来的剧痛夺走了他继续骂人的兴致，他多少能猜到大卫想对他做什么。他对观赏猎物垂死挣扎的场面总是乐此不疲，他知道那些被他玩弄过的人类肯定早就想让他吃点苦头了。

“别动，我给你把这玩意拔出来而已。”大卫按着他的肩膀，兀自用膝盖分开他并拢的双腿跪坐在他的身前，“毕竟自己挺难下手的是吧。小姑娘让我给你带个道歉，那时候她太害怕了下手没个轻重。”

他捡起弗兰克的刀，在小杀手紧张的眼神中他轻笑了一下以示友好，尽管弗兰克觉不觉得友好又是另一回事了。手下的身体明显在瑟瑟发抖，大卫叹了口气，努力放柔了语气，“血让衣服和皮肤凝结到一起了，我得裁开它们。”

刀尖从距离伤口有一定距离的位置割入皮革，大卫的动作缓慢且小心，他同时还得防备弗兰克有什么大的动作以免这把刀绽开它主人的皮肉，所幸他还算听话，叫他别动还真没怎么动，只在大卫撕开皮肤和绒布料粘在一起的部分时才没克制住反射神经引发的挣扎。刺伤大约深及骨骼，大卫从伤口里抽出那根尖木棍的时候弗兰克闭紧了眼咬着手上缠绕的绷带，来自眼前这个小杀手的微弱呜咽传进了大卫的耳中。

他能依赖别人的时候很少，进入迷雾之后更是如此，他并非相信大卫，而是作为一个杀手不会再遇到比让恶灵失望更糟的事情，他既然已经有了面对最可怕的事物的觉悟，那他也不会在乎大卫会对他使什么多余的绊子。

大卫的动作还算干脆利落，况且杀手的恢复力也确实惊人，说不定切下他们的手脚也能很快再接回来——当然人类做不到这些，恶灵不会给他们那样的能力和机会。

他说得对，由他人之手处理伤口比自己来快的多，哪怕是怪物也会本能地想要规避疼痛，他也确实不可能在大卫面前惨叫抽噎。他的坚持只有自己暴露在别人眼前时才会发挥它的作用。弗兰克摸了摸愈合如初的那处皮肤，现在他至少暂时不必担心自己像某些屠夫一样和无机物们共享自己的身体了。那样看起来怪惨的，也不知道树林里的阴雨天会不会让那些看似愈合的伤口再一次发痒。

他可不想自己也变成那副惨样，但决定他的处境人不是他自己。

他抬起头看向大卫，大卫脸上带着无所谓的笑，冲他晃了晃手里的刀，意义不言而喻。

“...还不走？你指望我道谢吗？”大卫没有起身的意思，他按着弗兰克的肩膀把他摁回柜子与瓷砖墙夹角的空间里，小杀手躲闪着他的视线，大卫倒也不因为他的别扭而烦恼，他俯下身，用鼻尖轻蹭弗兰克的脸颊。

“道谢倒是不必，不过你不该给我点‘报酬’吗？”炽热的温度洒进杀手皮肤与帽衫的间隙，大卫在弗兰克反抗以前抓住了他的手腕。

“哼，我可没向你求助过，是你自作多情过来的，我不——”弗兰克不着声色地尝试脱离控制，他不太适应大卫这种男性入侵他的安全距离。

他讨厌比他强大的人，讨厌能将他玩弄于股掌的人，讨厌自说自话靠近他的成年人。正因如此，他讨厌眼前的这个人，讨厌大卫金。

“可我想要你。”

温暖而坚实的触感包围了他，另一个人的温度驱走了从背脊升起的寒意。深处的房间很安静，没有人接触过的电机同不再有活力的血肉一样不过死物，可他的呼吸声近在咫尺，填满了他的整个世界。

“抱歉呀，溜了你五台，我会留下来陪你的，相对地，你也陪陪我吧。”

他不止一次地挑衅他，也确实激怒了他，他会在下一次的狩猎里全力以赴，将他作为恶灵的食粮奉上。

他讨厌难搞又自信的逃生者，不过——

如果他想要拥抱，他并不介意在他的怀里多呆一会。

“那我可抓住你了。”

“你早就抓到我了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你干什么？”在安静而长久的拥抱中，弗兰克觉察到大卫的手不安分起来，他按住那只想顺着衣裤之间缝隙触碰他皮肤的手掌，锐利的目光直刺向另一个人，却在视线相交的那一瞬间被他温柔的笑意融化。

他经常看见他对他笑的样子，自信的、嘲讽的、不甘的...作为对手能见到的所有情绪。唯独没有见过他那般有温度的、眉眼弯弯的样子，仿佛能将他从恶灵的掌控中拉扯出去，摘下面具重回自己的恶行尚未开始的时点。

他知道大卫不是什么好人，大卫也知道他不是什么好人，可又没有人规定，作恶多端的人就不能沦陷进他人的柔软，钢铁一般的硬汉就不能把胸怀敞开给背负罪孽的青年。

“打发时间，你可是答应了要陪我的。”大卫不依不饶又探入几分，指尖触碰到温热的皮肤，弗兰克稍微有些不自在地扭腰躲闪了一下，不过环在他腰上的另一只手中断了他的远离。

“答应的可不是这种陪，你能不能别像——”

“不会有人过来，他们会给我们留足余地的。”腰窝里打转的手指摸得弗兰克身体发软，他抗议似地掐了一下大卫前臂上的肌肉，对方轻轻嘶了一声，随即凑过身把弗兰克压回了瓷砖墙。

没人会去在意墙上的血污是否会染脏衣物。在这里你身上的衣服越干净，越显得你像个菜鸟。当然这并不是他们忽视办事条件的那条理由。

随着向上摸索的手被撩起的夹克就像撕开的礼品包装，令人期待、令人馋涎、他所想要的礼物从外壳中一点点显露出来。年轻人光滑的肌肤偶有几道格外醒目的碍眼伤疤，指腹划过那几处后天再生的脆弱皮肤，大卫在弗兰克尝试躲开他的触摸时吻上了他的唇。

“呜...别、好痒...”接吻的空隙里弗兰克埋怨似地推了推大卫的胸口。他知道自己完全有能力拒绝他，但是本能一般迎合对方攻势的舌挑明了他不想承认的真实心思，受到鼓舞的大卫变本加厉地用食指剐蹭他后腰处稍大的条形疤痕，他的恶作剧成功从弗兰克的口中换来了一声嗔吟。

“混、混蛋，停下、我不习惯这样...”

大卫没有听从命令停手的意思，他倒是一点也不担心惹他生气，只要开头不被打断，接下来的弗兰克总是很好对付。

“不习惯什么？被男人抱吗？”大卫轻笑一声掐了把弗兰克紧绷的腰肌，年轻人伏在他的肩膀上，身体在他的抚摸中轻颤，某种电流通过拥抱传递，牵起了他的连锁反应。

“听起来那你是习惯抱女人咯，哎呀，真是个早熟的小朋友。”

“不、不是！”另一个人的手指隔着皮肤和肌肉细细描画着他脊骨的线条，若有若无的痒意拨动清醒与浑噩间的弦线，弗兰克伸出手时显得有些呼吸困难，“我从来没有...”

挡在胸前的双手不知何时环住了他的脖颈，紧身裤的衬托下显得格外修长的腿夹着他的腰，不论弗兰克是自发地还是情不自禁，他的表现让大卫有那么一瞬地头晕目眩起来。

“...没有能如此亲密的人。”

人类理智的存在既坚强又脆弱，哪怕濒死状态下都在考虑如何协助队友逃生的大卫在弗兰克表现出主动的一面时想，去他妈的理性，老子此时此刻——

只是个为情所动的男人而已。

“我会让你习惯的。”

流连在劲瘦腰肢的手转移目标，腰带应着搭扣打开的声音滑落在地，手掌贴着弗兰克的人鱼线挤进裤子与腹部的缝隙，他凑到弗兰克耳边，呼出的热气染红了他的耳朵，“你的紧身裤很碍事诶，可不可以裁了？”

“...你想都别想。”

“别总这么凶巴巴的，除非你想我直接上。”

“有本事你就——啊！”猛地扯到一半的的裤子勒在大腿中间，拉链崩裂的声音惹得弗兰克又羞又恼惊叫起来，“你他妈！”

隔着里裤贴过来的坚硬使得他不得不连同唾沫一起咽下了正要脱口而出的脏话，他轻咬下唇勉强牵扯出一个虚情假意的笑容，盘算起用其他的手段击垮这个男人。

“喂，你知道的吧，这个房间里除了我们还有一堆腐肉和尸块呢。”

“当然，我清楚得很。”大卫解开自己的皮带，也同样半褪下自己的休闲运动裤，跳脱的小家伙挣脱束缚抵着另一个人的臀肌，弗兰克有些不自在地扭动身子调整姿势，不过大卫的靠近压缩了他的自由空间，他最终干脆放弃掉了自己像是火上浇油的挣扎。

“哈...这种环境下也能硬起来吗，你可真是...”大卫捏着他的下颌，用拇指打开双唇间的缝隙探入口腔，被入侵者的舌自觉缠了上来，他满意地微笑了一下。

“我又不是因为环境才硬起来的。”大卫低下头与他脸颊相贴，牙齿衔着弗兰克的耳垂，舌尖时不时给细嫩皮肤带来的湿润触感让弗兰克绷着身体不敢动弹，大卫的炽热吐息近在耳边，这个无法无天的年轻人不知不觉通红了脸，“是因为你。”

“...老套，你生活的时代早就不流行这种调情方式了吧？”

面对弗兰克一本正经的回应大卫略带不满地在他的耳垂上印上了自己的标记，伴着青年人断续且隐忍的抽气声牙印很快变成了一块淤青。“流不流行又如何，实话而已。”

属于对方的气息驱走空气中令人不快的腐朽，又一次漫长的吻开始的同时，大卫替弗兰克除去了最后的遮蔽物。手指将涂抹在臀缝间的唾液推开，试探性地探索进那处私人地带。

弗兰克环着大卫脖子的手很用力地把他拉向自己，他闭上眼陷入这个仿佛永无止境的深吻里，不适的呻吟被大卫压回喉间，心焦的人类不做预警便让整根食指埋进了他的身体。

过度热情引起的缺氧分开了两个呼吸节奏紊乱的人，浅红从脖颈蔓延至耳根，弗兰克迅速瞟了一眼大卫的表情，而后低头把脸埋进他夹克的衣领里。

他几乎能猜到大卫接下来要说什么，在从他的口中听到以前，弗兰克正在尽力舒缓自己肌肉的过激反应。

“放松点，小弗兰克。”语气里那种从容镇定的笑意是弗兰克最恨的那种，他向自己确认他确实讨厌大卫金这个逃生者，可停留在他身体里的手指动摇了他的坚定，他给自己的答案逐渐模糊起来，残存的思考能力不过是平白添了几分身为男人却被另一个男人强行开拓的羞耻感。“第一次吗？慢慢来，我会等你的。”

但他的动作并不是这么说的。光滑的瓷砖壁回荡着大卫余下的话音，与他言语许诺的所不相符的是，他的食指已经迫不及待地小幅抽动起来，弗兰克紧咬下唇不敢出声，紧绷的肌肉和敏感的神经把每一次手指深入时的异物感与抽离时留下的空落尽数呈递给他的大脑，他还没能从中捕捉到快感的蛛丝马迹，自己正被侵犯这一认知带来的眩晕和无措却早已把他的心搅成一团乱麻。他的下巴抵着大卫的肩膀，温热的液体顺他削瘦的脸颊滑落，最后消失在夹克的面料里染出一片深色，在某个瞬间他突然很想看看现在的大卫是什么样的表情，然后他的手指攥紧了大卫后背的衣物直到指关节失去血色，鼻子不知为何酸涩得要命，他用咬破嘴唇的疼痛逼自己放弃了这个冲动的念头。

你爱他吗？少年青涩的身体在他的怀里抖得厉害，他能听见他因为害怕和不安牙齿打颤的声音，大卫第无数次走神思考起自己迎着愈发剧烈的心跳声走进这间屋子时问自己的问题，回过神来的时候才注意到自己对弗兰克做的有点操之过急。

温柔以待自然会给对方留下好印象，可是在他所处的现在的这个世界里，不会有人给他们空出温存的时间和深思熟虑的余裕。

他可以为了其他的人类们东奔西走，却无法为了一个杀手多作停留。如果他要选择他，那就必须找出让他刻骨铭心的那条捷径，如果要他接受他，那就一定得站在比他强势的那个地位。否则迎接他的就不是此刻的拥抱，而是明晃晃的、刺入胸膛的尖刀。

他是杀手，彻底的杀手，无论他之前是谁、是什么人，无论他现在是什么样、什么心情，大卫都得提醒自己不能忘掉这个前提。

所有人都会以为他和弗兰克的博弈早在这家伙躲在厕所里自闭的时候同这一局的游戏一样结束了，只有他们两个——或许只有大卫——知道离真正的结束还很遥远。

他听见了伏在他肩膀上的人细微的呜咽，食指进出的地方逐渐变得粘腻潮湿，中指在下一次的插入中轻而易举地加了进去——对弗兰克而言大概不能算是轻易，不过他只是闷哼一声没有给出更多的反馈。大卫挺希望他能质问一下他为什么言行不一，毕竟沉默总难免令人心生芥蒂，比起考虑对方到底在不在乎现在的处境，他宁愿去猜弗兰克只是不习惯在别人面前展露出脆弱的一面。

他希望弗兰克能成为他的所有物，尽管他和他都明白这不可能。

手指的动作因为混乱的心思无意加重了几分，这种时候走神或许不太好，不过他思考的事只不过是当下事态的衍生。等他注意到自己的手指接连戳中弗兰克的弱点时，那个小杀手已然无法阻止他臣服于本能的呻吟。

“停、停下！哈啊...该死的...不...呜呃！”他的语气从起初强硬的命令渐渐转变成染上哭腔的哀求，透明的液体自他下身站立的器官顶端分泌流出，显而易见他十分抗拒这份过于粗暴的快感，不论是作为杀手还是仅仅作为一个男人。

弗兰克体内作为先导的手指抽出大半，它们稍稍分离，撑开细嫩的穴口以便真正的主角占有此处的温暖。心乱如麻将他的忍耐力啃噬殆尽，大卫无视掉弗兰克的抗议，不由分说侵夺了他的全部。

“等等...等等啊...混蛋...”弗兰克弓起背把头埋得更低，他紧抓着大卫外套的手指在大卫不做提醒蓦地将他下身填满的瞬间险些失去继续拥着他的勇气。明明那种钝痛还不及狂暴结束后的十分之一，他的眼泪却像是断了线的珍珠项链那样一颗颗滚落进大卫的胸口。

“...抱歉。”

弗兰克最害怕的就是有人一本正经地对他道歉，他想不通道歉的背后究竟是自己的过错还是他人的埋怨，他顿时闭了嘴不敢继续吱声。背脊和小腹酸胀得难受，他暗暗祈祷大卫能给他一些喘气的时间。

而大卫最怕的恰好是不声不响的家伙。他的道歉真诚恳切，虽然他的行动与他的话并不挂钩，花言巧语总是招人仇恨，他深知这点，可是他的经验在今天失了效，往日咋咋呼呼的弗兰克没被他点炸，倒是一反常态地沉默着不言语。他托着弗兰克大腿根的手掌紧张得出汗，在继续与否的选择里他没多做考量就选定了无法回头的那条路。

在他体内律动的物体，除了给他的五脏六腑一种错位感以外，也刺得他脑袋犯浑。大卫低头去寻他的嘴唇，逼他抬起头的时候就看到青年棱角分明的脸上遍布泪痕，破了皮的下唇淌着唾液稀释后的血，它们在大卫的胸口洇湿大片。弗兰克抬眸，盯着他看的眼里满是困惑和迷茫，也许还有一点点自己偷偷落泪被发现的恼羞成怒，他只瞥得一眼弗兰克就主动吻了过来。

咸而腥甜，又甘之如饴的吻。弗兰克在吮吸他的舌头时会不自知地夹起双腿，所以大卫在某一次他的主动相迎中紧紧抱住了他。

并不纯粹的浊液随着抱他的男人的离开滴落在光滑又肮脏的的瓷砖地。有什么在此地发生过的证明同这里的每一处污物一样不会被人在意。

大卫束回自己的腰带，起身换了个姿势正要坐到弗兰克身边安静地等待最后时刻降临时，弗兰克仰起头盯着他，目光灼灼。

他把掀起来的衣摆拉回，用衣袖擦了把脸，抹开脸上的血和泪，就好像他们初次见面时他往面具上涂抹着属于他的血。

眼眶的浅红还未完全消退，大卫突然想起自己还没好好吻过他的脸颊。

他抬手，指向大门的方向，另一只手圈着自己的膝盖，他再一次蜷缩回柜子和墙之间的角落。

“他们还在等着你。”

“回去吧，别让他们失望。”


End file.
